


Accidents

by Mhoram



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Blushing, First Kiss, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Selfies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and Ivan share an accidentally kiss. Awkwardness ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents

Their faces were inches apart as Tyler adjusted the camera a bit more. He snapped the picture, their faces frozen in place. They both stared down at the picture; Ivan’s grin was clearly visible next to Tyler’s.

Tyler looked up from his phone to Ivan. “Was that good, or do you think we should take another?”  

Ivan jumped up and down excitedly, causing Tyler to chuckle a bit.

“We must take another.” Ivan said grinning.

Tyler became aware of Ivan’s hand on his shoulder, as they leaned in to take another picture.  It sent chills up his spine as they leaned in to take another picture. Being around Ivan did that to him. It wasn’t hard to like Ivan. It had taken him a while to adjust like Koda but he had managed to fit in somewhat.

“Wonderful, Sir Tyler, I do believe this is our finest digital portrait yet.” He held up the phone excitedly. Tyler watched as Ivan stood gazing into his phone. This was all a new experience for him, well practically everything was.

Ivan looked up at Tyler, as the phone slipped from his hand and fell to the ground. Tyler gasped and ran toward it.

He gave a sigh of relief, as he drew closer to inspect the damage. Ivan got down on his knees to Tyler’s level. They stared at each other for a moment.

 “My apologies Tyler, I often forget how delicate these devices are.”

Tyler shrugged “Don’t worry about it Ivan, I can’t expect you to remember these things.”

He dusted off his phone and placed it into his pocket. He turned back to Ivan, to find that their lips were brushing slightly against each other. For a moment, it was like everything was frozen. Tyler had lost track of all his senses except for the sensation of Ivan’s lips on his. His heart was beating fast now, he could swear it was loud enough that Ivan could hear it. He wanted to pull apart but some small part of him wanted to stay the way they were. Ivan made no move to pull back, Tyler assumed he was waiting for him to pull away. He ran his tongue across his lips to motion them causing Ivan to feel his tongue. As Tyler pulled away, Ivan followed his example. 

He heard Ivan’s sharp intake of breath as they pulled apart. They stared at each other in shock. Tyler found that he had lost his ability to form words. His mind had gone blank with the things he wanted to say, the things he wanted to express. They were silent for a long time, neither spoke until finally Ivan found his voice. 

"Sir Tyler, that was most indecent of me-"

Tyler frowned "No, that was all me. I'm so sorry Ivan."

They both struggled on words until they fell silent again. Tyler swallowed "Was that your first kiss?"

Ivan nodded "The sensation is unfamiliar to me."

Regaining some measure of coherent thought, Tyler grinned "So how was it?"

Ivan got to his feet and extended his hand out to Tyler. 

"Well, it was not the worst kiss I've had."

Tyler playfully punched him on the shoulder. "Oh, come on you know that was the best kiss you've had."

Ivan smirked "It was actually my only one."

Tyler rolled his eyes "Don't expect another one." 

 


End file.
